1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for inhibiting the growth of tobacco suckers. More particularly, it relates to a method for chemically treating tobacco plants to inhibit the growth of tobacco sucker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the culturing of tobacco, sucker development causes a decrease in the effective yield of tobacco leaves and in the quality of the leaves. Thus, removal of the suckers from the plants is an indispensable operation. In the past, removal of the suckers by hand has been a laborious and time-consuming process. A need, therefore, exists for an effective means of chemically treating tobacco plants to inhibit the growth of tobacco suckers.